


Nothing

by Eggscalibur0901



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Eggsy Unwin, BAMF Harry, BAMF Merlin, Eggsy is too kyote, Eventual Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, F/F, F/M, Hurt Eggsy Unwin, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major Violence, Multi, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Triggers, Warnings May Change, mentions of torture later on, poor little eggs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggscalibur0901/pseuds/Eggscalibur0901
Summary: V-day didn't quite happen as in the movie.What if plans were foiled before they could really evolve-While new plans were hatched, betrayals were not found out, people doubting each other, and in the midst of them was Eggsy?How can he cope? Will he eventually find a real place- a home where he belongs to?Some things in Kingsman TGC will be skillfully ignored. *sob*I will not try to attempt Eggsy's accent- it would just be shameful for everyone involved ^^'





	1. Stopping Hart

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Kingsman fic, please be kind. ^^'  
> I apologize for any grammatical and spelling mistakes, I will make, because sadly, English is not my mothertongue.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own anything (sadly)  
> All rights to Mark Miller, Matthew Vaughn, Jane Goldman etc.

"NOOOOOO!!!", a shot rang through the otherwise silent clearing. Then another. And another and another. Then a loud thud. Followed by three others.

-

Harry opened his eyes, which he had closed, because he was certain that he would meet his end. He was apparently, miraculously unharmed- and then he saw a familiar figure lying at his feet... Eggsy, who was gasping through the pain. The pain he had to endure, because he took a bullet near his heart for Harry. The weapon he had in his hand was still poised at the other figures, lying on the ground. 

It seems that V-day was over before it all could go haywire. That boy did it. Just like that. It didn't mean that everything was settled- far from it actually. But the main concern, the main threat was eliminated for now. The world was safe- for now.

"Eggsy!- dammit you stupid boy! How imbecilic to do such a thing!"  
Harry was not sure what to feel at that moment. Fear- sheer terror, relief, anger. He decided that he should settle with anger for now. He was not sure, however, who he was more angry at. Eggsy for being so irresponsible, so careless with his own life, following him to Kentucky, or himself, for being such an old fool, who ran straight into a trap and had to be saved by his protégé. How Eggsy even got here was unimaginable.

A weak laugh resounded in the otherwise silent place.  
"You're welcome...aha...how kind of you, bruv to-", interrupted by a coughing fit.  
"Ssh stop talking- I am going to put pressure on your  thorax- just be still."  
"Stop nagging old man- some stitches and I'll be righ-" A pause. His breath hitches. "... as rain." 

That pitiful attempt of consolation was ignored by frantic calling.  
"Merlin? Merlin! Did you-?!", he didn't like the sound of panic, that was momentarily passing through his voice. He was a seasoned agent-and one of the best-(if he might add)- dammit! 

"Already done, Harry.", the man's voice rang through the intercom. But it was oddly strangled- because of his slightly damaged glasses or the Scotts distress, he couldn't really pinpoint the exact reason. But it was obvious that Merlin was shaken- because the normally professional man didn't use his codename, and instead used his real name. But frankly, he couldn't bring himself to care, now. 

"H-Harry?", the weak voice cut through his muddled thoughts.  
"Yes, dear boy?", he tried to make his voice sound as gentle as possible, masking his utter horror and helplessness of the situation, behind a gentle and calm expression.

"Thank you for being there for me- and if I migh' not have a chance to say it later-you are the closest thing I have had for a father- " 

"Eggsy stop talking like it's the end of the world. You stopped Valentine, remember?And saved my life in the process, if I may add. Furthermore..."-a small smile crossed the agent's features.  
"...a gentleman is never dramatic and theatrical." He forces a small laugh...

Harry thought that now Eggsy would reply with some witty response, like  
"You're one to talk, bruv. You an' your 'Manners maketh man'- performance, you (and then he would add some profanity, simply because it's Eggsy.) He would deny that his breath slightly hitched at these thoughts. 

"I seem to have a personal Vendetta against the Unwin family- first Lee, now Eggsy- both who saved my life. One who died, the other-" ,he hastily shoved those thoughts out of his mind- he would not- could not think about this- not now- not ever.

Eggsy surprised him then again. He looked him straight in the eyes and continued speaking, as if Harry has never interrupted him.

"Thank you for believing in some poor as dirt kid like me - thank you for making me into something-", he struggled for a few moments. Not only for words, but also his breath.  
For Galahad it seemed like an eternity. Maybe longer. 

"-without you I'd be nothing. Nothing but a-" harsh coughs racked through his bruised and battered body. 

"Merlin! For god's sake- where are the emergency corps?! What the fu-", he forced himself to calm down. Correction- he tried. But he was not very successful- again. 

"I have already contacted them minutes ago! You do know that you are on foreign soil- in the US no less! Any second now, the Statesman emergency forces will come! Eggsy just hold on!", Merlin was clearly distressed- because he then let out a string of obscenities, that would have even made the young men blush, who grew up without, the 'silver suppository'. Normally, Harry would have found it amusing to hear the normally so stoic man lose his composure, and then tease the man mercilessly, if it was not Eggsy's life that was on the line. 

"H'ry? M'lin? M'sorry."

 

Eggsy's heart stopped.


	2. A place at the Roundtable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and Eggsy's heart stopped.

Harry's pulse was thrumming loudly in his head. He could feel his blood rushing through his veins, throbbing in his temples, when he felt that Eggsy's heart has stopped. 

Where the bloody hell were the Statesmen?! The medics?! Even some puny doctor?! Anyone who could help Eggsy. He swore to himself that he would rip them apart piece by piece- he would start a bloody massacre and the one he participated in today would seem like a joke- if- if-

"Merlin!", he cried, as he desperately tried to revive Eggsy, his normally perfect hair in disarray and his face panicked and sweaty.  
"For christ sake, Harry! I know! I know- but I can only do so much! We will have to wait- so calm. down!"  
Harry just frantically tried to reanimate Eggsy and finally- finally! The emergency squad arrived.

Medics were surrounding Eggsy and finally after what seemed like an eternity got his heart to start beating again...but still it could be any second they could lose him again. It was- what one called it a 'fickle thing'- he talked about Eggsy's life. His life.  
Harry was pulled aside and sat on the undignified floor. He couldn't stop his hands from trembling. His bloodstained hands. With Eggsy's blood.

After that everything went into a haze. It seemed that at some point the medic corps deemed the young man 'stable' enough to be moved to the Statesman jet- Harry sitting beside him- watching his comatose candidate. His candidate.  
It was going to be a long flight back. 

//I seem to repay life debts with the lives of the saviors...// A dry, humorless laugh.  
//They die, while saving my stupid life because of my own bloody mistakes. I failed Lee on every level possible- and now...  
I will not fail Eggsy too. If he awa- no- when he awakes I will make him the best Kingsman there is and ever was. I will be there for him, always, and I will never fail him...//  
The small 'again' was ignored and shoved to the deep recesses of his mind. He made his resolve and that was all that mattered at that moment. 

-

 

After Eggsy was brought into emergency surgery Harry immediately took off to Arthur's office, despite his complete exhaustion and bone-deep weariness. He was so lost in his own thoughts, that he did not watch his environment, hence running into Merlin and nearly breaking the man's arm in the process. It had been years since he has been startled like this. It seemed that his fight reflexes still have not settled down. 

"Hello to you too Galahad.", the tech wizard said, while he was rubbing his arm. "Why are you in such a hurry? You should go rest. Eggsy is already in OP, is he not?" 

If Harry hasn't felt so tense, he would have felt a bit sheepish for behaving a touch unprofessional. 

"I am going to have a conversation with Arthur- and you will either help me or get out of my way Merlin. I am not in the mood to play the usual games.", his voice still calm and collected, but the underlying threat was impossible to overhear. 

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Harry. You know that I am... fond of the lad too..., but storming into Arthur's office without a plan, without arguments, will not do...- no don't say anything... let me speak. You'd like to know what your recruit was up to, while you were dozing on the plane.", Merlin smirked at his best friend. 

-x- time skip

A knock resounded on the old wooden door.  
"Come in."  
Harry and Merlin stepped into the room and closed the door behind them. 

Arthur looked up from his paperwork.  
"Aah Galahad. Merlin. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We are requesting, that Gary Unwin will become a Kingsman.", Harry said bluntly, not having the patience to beat around the bush.  
He could have sworn that Chester's eye twitched slightly at the mention of Eggsy. 

The old man took his glasses off and looked straight into Harry's eyes.  
"On what basis?", he asked nonchalantly. 

"You are really asking me why the boy deserves a place among us?! He saved my life! He saved the world! Without him, Valentine would have decimated more than half of the world's population via those despicable sim cards! You could not possibly ignore the fact that he is as much a Kingsman as the rest of us!"  
Harry just could not believe that man's - ignorance.  
All notions of being a gentleman were thrown out of the window.

"Nonetheless Galahad, he failed the final test. He failed. Kingsman does not recruit failures- even if they have saved the world by getting themselves shot. Don't you think that you let your personal feelings for the boy cloud your rational mind?"

Harry gritted his teeth. 'I will kill that man. One more death on my hands will mean nothing.'

Before he could actually come up with a way to kill that old geezer, Merlin stepped in. His posture completely calm and professional- but he could not fool Harry, his lifelong friend. There was a certain stiffness in his shoulders, even if the wizard tried to look like the epitome of relaxation. 

"With all due respect, Arthur. Eggsy passed every other test with flying colors, even topping our current Lancelot in quite a few- and furthermore you have to know that he is literally a genius. His IQ amounts to an extraordinary 198! He is fluent in 7 languages- and I might add that he is an autodidact- and he actually hacked into my computer!", Merlin got louder at the end of his little speech and one could actually hear awe in his voice, which was very rare for the scottsman, to show any kind of emotion- beside the sarcasm- if sarcasm could be counted as one... in front of people he was not close to.

Chester looked at Merlin, his look still unreadable...  
"That... is... something, I must admit - but still- I do not see any reason why we should employ him. Going by your arguments, we could recruit anyone, who holds some promise."

It was time for Harry to speak again- it was a near thing that he did not start to shout at that old-...

"Eggsy not only hacked into Merlin's, Merlin's! computer, but he also hacked into Valentine's database, with Kingsman resources, and in the process destroyed the most dangerous data and mechanisms, downloaded proof and that deranged megalomaniac's technology into a save file- which we still cannot extract from Merlin's computer- and we cannot bypass his security measures! A 17  year old boy!"  
He knew that he was passionately defending Eggsy, but it was the truth, even if his image took a slight 'crack', it would be worth it when Eggsy gets a place in Kingsman. A place he absolutely deserves. 

Arthur startled at those words. That boy. That middle-class urchin hacked into Valentine's database, who was hailed to be the most renowned technology-genius there ever was! And he overrode Merlin's securities! Merlin's! Chester would never say it out loud, but Merlin was... more than extraordinary in his own department- maybe even more so than Valentine, but now we will never know... He mentally shrugged.  
But back to his original thoughts.  
Not only that, but he found proof, and that implies that he knew who else was privy to Valentine's plans... That could prove to be very... useful.

An uncomfortable silence reigned in the room. The tension was palpable- until Arthur cleared his throat.

"Are both of you willing to vouch for young Eggsy ? Even if he might not make a full recovery, or even pull through?", he stared them in the eyes.

"Yes.", they both said with conviction.  
A silent battle of wills took place...and finally Arthur then sighed.

"Then fine with me. He will get a place at Kingsman- but he will get his codename at a later date.- No that is as far that I will go- at least for now. You are dismissed."

Harry and Merlin looked briefly at each other and then promptly went to the door.

"Oh and Galahad?"

Harry turned his head.

 

"Do not regret your decision then."

The last thing he heard was the door which was slammed shut with more force than necessary.

They did not know that a pair of calculating eyes were watching them.  
-x- 

 

Disoriented eyes fluttered open and Doctors and nurses immediately began to swarm into the room...


	3. The makings of a Kingsman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the third chapter, please enjoy, comment or like. 
> 
> For this sake's story, Eggsy is 17 and a bloody genius. 
> 
> (∩^o^)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ  
> Enjoy

All adrenaline finally crashed down, leaving Harry Hart drained and exhausted. Physically and mentally.  It has finally sunk in that he killed hundreds of people in the church- well, despite them being despicable human beings- and not quite innocent, but still in contrast to others he had to kill, they were innocent.   
But even that was not the most horrible thing. 

It terrified him, being that powerless- the way he was controlled by Valentine's invention like a puppet, something so small, so inconspicuous.   
And then realizing for a second time, that being 'top agent' meant nothing, as he stood there helplessly, seeing how Eggsy took a bullet for him, lying in his own blood. Nearly dying. 

That was a very bitter pill to swallow. Experience meant nothing, he just stood there like a rookie. 

He needed a drink, so he stood up, collecting a scotch Merlin gifted him some years ago and a delicate tumbler.   
But as he tried to pour himself one or two fingers, he saw that his fingers trembled. The whole situation shook him more than he liked to admit.   
Most of all Eggsy's parting words. The boy genuinely thought that he would die...-  
Harry yanked himself out of the depressing cloud, downing the alcohol in one gulp and stood up to visit his protégé.   
He would make Eggsy the finest Kingsman- if Eggsy was still willing that is.

-x-

 

He blinked blearily, taking his surroundings in. White, white and more white.   
And judging by this level of 'whiteness'  and the antiseptic smell, he was definitely in the medical wing.   
//Great.//, he deadpanned. 

Images of his small encounter with Valentine and the blade-girl flooded his mind... He remembered jumping in front of Harry and taking a bullet. He remembered the data he downloaded from Valentine's work. It felt surreal.   
He really thought that he met his sticky end. It was weird to realize that those 'final' moments were not, well, final. He already made peace with his situation and accepted his premature death, and to find out that it was just some kind of 'scam'...  
Eggsy shook his head lightly and shrugged.   
Well no need to cry over spilt milk. 

-x- 

Eggsy was rudely awoken by someone pushing him hard. 

"Eggsy!"  
"Wha'?",was his only intelligent reply.   
"I cannot believe you! You careless utter piece of- ",the voice, Roxy, was standing beside him and looked furious. But then she suddenly deflated.   
"You could have died, Egssy.' She looked at him.   
"I hope you realize that." Then she enveloped him in a sudden hug.   
"I-we were so worried."

For a moment Eggsy was speechless, an unknown warm fuzzy feeling spread in his chest. 

"We?"

Roxy gave him a disapproving look.   
"Harry, Merlin and myself. I would have never thought to see the day that they could panic. Panic and those two do not really fit into a context."  
He grinned at her.   
"Bet that Merlin would have torn his hair out, if he'd still have any.", Eggsy stated cheekily, winking at Roxy. 

"Fortunately, I already lost all my hair thanks to Galahad. ", a new voice joined the conversation and both heads snapped quickly to the source of the voice.   
Merlin in his trademark sweater and tablet, was leaning casually, (casually, considering that that was Merlin they were speaking about)-against the doorframe, looking relaxed and stiff at the same time. 

He looked Eggsy over to check for any new life-threatening injuries and then looked quickly at his tablet, acting nonchalant.   
"We-", he coughed, "we are glad that you are fine, lad.", he said gruffly, patting Eggsy's shoulder awkwardly, while resolutely staring at his device.   
Roxy hid her smile, but chuckled, as Eggsy and her exchanged looks and Eggsy waggled with his eyebrows. 

"Well thanks guv' ,'preciate that." Eggsy smiled.   
"Anyone care to clue me in?"

Merlin looked at him and shrugged slightly.   
"After you saved the world, we deactivated and got rid of the sim-cards and everything that got to do with Valentine and went our typical routine of clearing the records and so on. But not to forget, we have news for you Eggsy. You-"

"Welcome to Kingsman, agent."

"Harry, you peacock, why must you always choose the most dramatic times to show up and interrupt me? You are insufferable.", the techwizard sighed and gave his longtime friend a longsuffering look. 

Harry smiled smuggly and straightened his suit.   
"My timing is impeccable, my friend. I only come when you begin to say important things."

And before a full-blown banter could start between them, Eggsy intervened.   
"Wait. Wait, stop, stop, stop. What? Care to repeat that bruv? I'm what?"

Both men stopped and turned to him,   
"You got the job, lad. Not as Lancelot, but another. We still not know what your name will be, that will be revealed by Arthur, tomorrow. "

Eggsy could not wrap his mind around that fact. 

"Ya really mean to say that Arthur- Arthur agreed to initiate me as an official Kingsman?", he looked at the three disbelieving. 

Roxy punched him lightly on the arm.   
"Eggs', you saved the world, and that includes Kingsman. You hacked Valentine and Merlin- Merlin! Forget the dog test- you are destined to be a Kingsman." She smiled at him warmly.

He could not help it, he just had to smil back at her. His eyes suspiciously watery. 

"Fanks, Rox'."

"Well that does call for a celebration, doesn't it?", Harry smiled. 

Eggsy looked up at Merlin, who try to smile reassuringly at him- well smiling was not the man's forté it seemed, it looked well weird- he smiled internally at himself, Merlin really tried to make Eggsy feel at ease. And then looked at Harry.   
He beamed at him. 

 

"Yes, Harry."


	4. The name of the traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Let us welcome our newest member...“

"So just to make sure I got everything right ... we stopped that mad man, who actually wanted to use a mass destruction weapon? And after that, all the celebs got freed and like Harry Potter style, got _obliviated_? That's sick.", Eggsy nodded to himself.

"First of all, lad. _You_  were the one who saved the world. There was no we. _We_ only helped to tidy up and take out the trash. Just like wizards do.", Merlin smirked. Roxy just rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'nerds', much to Harry's amusement.

After a while the chatter died down into a comfortable silence.

-x-

 

Eggsy needed another week to actually being able to stand on his feet. (That did not mean, that there were not many, many unsuccessful escape attempts.)

Today was the day that he would actually became a real Kingsman. So he changed into the suit Harry has gotten him on that day and exhaled. He looked up at the mirror and winked. Eggsy laughed at his own childishness.

Outside, Merlin waited for him and as Eggsy stepped out, he watched him with twinkling eyes.

  
"Looking good, Eggsy. "

  
"Feeling good, Merls.", he laughed as Merlin grimaced at his newly given nickname.

  
And together, they went into the meeting room, and there, all the other agents were already assembled.  
Holographic and in the flesh.

Arthur sat at the head, like always and gestured to a vacant seat beside Harry.

"Mr. Unwin, please take a seat.", the king said pleasantly- too pleasant. 

/Well, it does not matter, there will always be arrogant snobs, with silver suppositories up their arses./, Eggsy mentally shrugged.  
So he plastered a polite smile on his features and replied in perfectly enunciated english.  
"Thank you very much, Arthur. ", and nodded politely to the other Kingsman.

Harry smiled at him and Roxy practically beamed. After Eggsy got seated, Arthur cleared his throat to commence his speech.

"We have assembled today, because of the recent happenings. Richmond Valentine was eliminated and his plans got foiled. The key person to take down Valentine was", he waved his hand nonchalantly at Eggsy.  
"-Mr. Unwin here. And honouring his mentor's, Galahad insistence that that qualifies Mr. Unwin as a Kingsman."

Eggsy glowed with happiness. Even the disrespectful inauguration speech of Arthur could not dampen his mood.

"So as tradition wants, we raise our glasses.", the old man said as everyone began to follow his lead and picked their tumblers up.  
A small smirk began to grace the man's face, but in a blink of an eye, his features returned to being the polite leader.

"Long may he serve at the Roundtable." The others seconded the exclamation.

"To _Mordred_."

For a moment everything seemed to froze up. An uncomfortable tension settled in the room.   
No one has gotten the name Mordred. Never in the history of Kingsman.  
For that- that was the name of a traitor. _The_   _traitor._

Eggsy's smile momentarily slipped. But he composed himself seconds later and calmly watched Chester.  
The silence gradually got interrupted as Roxy,Merlin and Harry raised their glasses and exclaimed a loud

"To our new agent, may he serve well."  
In that moment, they openly refused to bow to Chester's pitiful power play.

The other Kingsman unfroze and hastily spoke.  
"To Mordred. "

Mordred. The traitor. The unwanted one.  
He could live with that. The only important thing was that there were people who believed in him and that was all that mattered.  
After all, Mordred is just a name.

 

Tbc...


	5. Mordred’s Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally an update- and surprisingly long too- at least for my standards, I hope that you’ll like it!  
> Apologies in advance for any spelling or grammatical mistakes...as English is unfortunately not my first language.

Eggsy was an unusual Kingsman. He did not only do missions, even if he actually was an active field agent. But Eggsy was experienced enough and wanted to expand his knowledge futher. These were only some of the excuses he said to himself.

In reality, he just wanted to lend the overworked techies, especially Merlin, a hand.

  
So he oftentimes sat in the IT- department when he had free time. He really enjoyed Merlin's company, the man being wittingly sarcastic and his caustic comments.  
And he knew that the older man did too, even if he constantly complained that Eggsy would just distract his minions from doing their work.

After a long day, as everyone has already gone home, Eggsy would stay, because he wanted to finish some work, or his report, or most of the time finishing Merlin's work, to lift some weight off of the man's shoulders.

 _//Well, actually I can use my own laptop for that... Don't really want him to track down the person who did his work...//_ , he mentally shrugged, he knew that Merlin would know that Eggsy did them, because it was Merlin they are talking about, but well, he just wanted to use his own laptop.

  
After all, using one's own electronic devises was always more efficient and comfortable. So he just straightened and began to work.

A bunch of files later Eggsy began to get slight muscle cramps, so he just stopped and stretched in his seat. After that he just randomly took out some files and started to browse in them.

__Valentine. Richmond. Deceased._

That piqued his interest so he took a closer look. But as he wanted to access it, a security code was demanded. Was it really that important?

Curiosity now really invoked, Eggsy got to work and easily overrode the security.

 _Valentine. Richmond._  
_Bionuclear weapon. Cause of death etc. etc._

And then he saw an external link

  
_Microchip development, neurogenic-_  
_Information not available-_  
_File: Gary Unwin_

  
Why is his name in this file? Then, he remembered again. He had hidden the most essential data and made it unaccessible for others. Eggsy opened the files that he stole and read through it...

  
For a genius who really knew how dangerous it can be to have data in electronic means...he really had almost everything really important in his files. There were only few reasons why he did not write those things on paper or some such things.  
Maybe he did, but his employees thought that it would be ‚smart' to have backup, or, he was such a megalomaniac that he had a very strange and convoluted way to prioritize things, and the mechanics of his inventions were only a small means in his bigger plan...well, for him, that was absolutely true...  
Eggsy was not one to complain, it was just so absurd how villains or ‚geniuses' thought about particular things.  
He came back out of his musings and read on. Then he found a list:

_Kingsman Secret Service_

His heart leapt to his throat. It was a list of all agents, or better those who have to be eliminated. That meant that Valentine had known who they were, the supposedly most secure undercover spy agency.  He could have killed them all if he'd had the time.

He quickly read the list.

  
_Harry Hart- Galahad. Merlin. Percival. James- Lancelot- Deceased(sliced in two). Roxanne Morton- Lancelot._

  
The list went on and on, until he found his own name blaring at him.  
Why was his name there? At that time he was not an agent, and if they just wanted to mark the recruits, he'd have seen at least Hesketh's name. But he didn't. So why?

He read on with an uneasy feeling prickling on his neck. He was missing something. Something blatant but very important.

  
Than it hit him like a train. He did not find _Chester King, Arthur_.

Was Arthur just greatly protected? But that seemed improbable. There was not even a mention of an Arthur. One had to be blind not to see that the names were codenames from the King Arthur saga. And stupid if they had not realize that there would be a head with the name Arthur.  
So he searched and searched until he found his name.

_Chester King. Microchip successfully transplanted. Supporter._

That could not be true. Granted, the man is a weak old fart, intolerant, ignorant, snobbishly arrogant and a general bastard and many many other things. But a traitor... that was unthinkable... until now.

Eggsy did not know what to do. Tell whom? How could he be sure that others were not involved, because he knew some of them were in cohorts with Chester. He was sure that Harry, Merlin, Roxy were no traitors. But he thought that of Chester and others too- and a spy could not let his emotions cloud his judgement. So how could he solve this dilemma?  
After a while Eggsy imported the information to an USB-stick. Done with that, he hurriedly cleaned his traces and left. Not noticing the small flickering of a signet ring in the shadows.

-x.-

  
After a restless night, Eggsy appeared early in the tech department.

  
"Morning Merls", his eyes twinkles mischievously at Merlin's eye roll. The bald man just grunted and shoved a mug of coffee in Eggsy's way.

  
"That for me?"  
He was rewarded with Merlin's deadpanned 'Obviously'-look. The young agent just shrugged and took a sip.  
Apparently Merlin found out about his nightly helper.

Only later would Eggsy get to know that his helper complex would come back to bite him in the arse.

Later on that day a techie came over to Eggsy.

  
"Mordred. Arthur requests your presence."  
Eggsy just looked neutrally at, was it Nimue?

  
"That so? Well, ta."

  
A sense of apprehension washed over Eggsy...he apparently knew too much, and unraveling them would just rain down on Arthur's parade.

  
Still, he made his way to Chester's office and gulped.  
Eggsy took a deep breath and steeled his resolve and knocked calmy on the ancient oak door.

He heard a commanding "Enter" and headed the invitation.

"You wanted to see me, sir?", language impeccable, his 'posh' voice in full course.

  
The old man looked over his spectacles and waved Eggsy to a nearby chair.

  
"Yes I did, Mordred. Take a seat." Mordred strode gracefully to the seat and nodded in thanks. Inside his heart was hammering in a violent rhythm.

On the outside he remained calm and stoic, presenting no emotions whatsoever.

  
Arthur uncorked a, what seemed very very expensive scotch and gave Eggsy an inquiring look as if to ask him if he wants some too.  
Eggsy just shook his head and replied with a "No, thank you."  
Arthur gave him a delicate tumbler with two fingers full of scotch nonetheless.

While Arthur enjoyed his too expensive beverage, an uncomfortable silence spread in the room. Nothing indicated to Mordred's discomfort, but deep down inside both of them knew that Kingsman's Arthur knew about Eggsy's inner tumult.  
"So...", Chester finally turned to Eggsy. "We both know what will happen... right _Mordred_?"

 

"You can't kill me Arthur.", Eggsy just replied calmly. After a questioning quirk of Arthur's eyebrow, Eggsy continued.

 

"I have insured my and my family's safety. If something happens to me or my family and it even remotely is traced back to you, a fail safe will be activated and everything will be released to the public. Everything. If it means to keep my family save- then I would gladly destroy everything in its wake." Eggsy just calmly crossed his legs,

  
"Even if it means that I have to destroy Kingsman."

  
He watched how a vein on the old man's left temple twitched momentarily. But Chester King seemed to gather himself almost instantly and smirked with his smug aristocratic features.

"You really think that you can outplay me, Eggsy?", he voice dripping with venom.

  
"You might have won that small round, I give you that boy, but _I_ am the one who will win ultimately." His threatening posture changed into one if mocking arrogance.  
"I do not need to kill you anyway. You are too insignificant to even waste my resources on you or on your relatives.", Chester said nonchalantly.

"But," his ugly smirk trained on the young agent. "What if I would order someone to kill one of your fellow agents? I heard that you are quite fond of them...", his tone mockingly caring. His beady eyes boring into green ones.

"Lancelot... Percival... Merlin...", the old man enjoyed the almost unnoticeable flinches. "And Galahad. Granted they made up my highest elite, but everything is replaceable, they have already opposed me, some more than one time- so therefore I am very tempted to make them vanish."

Eggsy tensed he dared not to move and tried desperately to control his emotions.

The old goat grinned malevolently.  
"So here is my preposition.", he shrugged lightly and took another swig from his beverage.

  
Then he proceeded to open a small box on the Round Table and held out a tiny microchip.

  
"You will transplant one of those in your neck and I will do the rest and by doing so your 'friends' will be safe- at least from me, do we have an agreement?"

Eggsy clenched his teeth at the old goats saccharine sweet tone.

"How will I know that you'd lay off, Chester?"  
The man laughed suddenly and looked at Eggsy, his eyes full of mirth.

"You won't."

Eggsy's eyes widened only a small fraction.  
"Because you cannot guarantee their safety. An agent's life is very dangerous indeed. How tragic it would be, if you made that deal and they would still die the next day, because some terrorist had put a bullet through their brain? But do not worry too much, Mordred.", he sighed contenly.

  
"Personally, I find it much more pleasurable to see your 'friends' hating you, thinking that you betrayed them, maybe even hunting you. That would only be too ironic, do you agree with me?"

Eggsy closed his eyes, squeezing them shut painfully. He had no choice. He knew that Arthur was not bluffing. Kingsman was not secure, whether it being from outside sources or from the inside. Arthur was not the only traitor. And if he was correct, at this very moment agents, hired or Kingsmen, were just waiting for Arthur's command and they would kill Harry and the others.

He hated that feeling. The feeling of utter defeat and _hopelessness_.

But if Eggsy agrees, he knew that Arthur would lay off, that man was too sadistic to not want to see the others turning on him. And that would also mean that they would live longer. Maybe they'd still die the next day, or the day after that. But a day living can be much more than one little timespan. He'd made a difference. Like his father.

 

Mutely, he held out his hand, waiting for the traitor to give him the chip. After an amused questioning look from Chester at his hand he said calmly albeit a little strangled.

 

"Give me that chip, Chester."

 

 


	6. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally a new chap! I have been under a writer‘s block lately... so I‘m sorry for the long wait... but I hope that you will still enjoy this fic!  
> And again, I apologise for amy grammatical or spelling errors...^^‘

"We have a traitor in our mist."  
The old man's voice was grave. The tension in the room palpable.

"Impossible!" Spoken Protests resounding through the room.  
Arthur just raised his hand calmly.

"Silence."

The noise immediately ebbed away. Arthur started anew as if nothing has happened.

"We have found out that many files with highly important information about Valentine's mass destruction weapon have bern transferred to a stick, late in the night from the tech department."

Merlin raised his eyebrows,  
"Sir. That is nigh impossible. I keep track of all my staff-"

"Arthur. But if we are currently talking about this security breach, should Agent Mordred not be present too?", Galahad calmly interrupted, as he looked into Chester's eyes imploringly. There was some emotion flickering in the old man's eyes that was too fast for Galahad to read.

But then, the old goat sighed, apparently burdened by that question.

"And therein lies the problem, Galahad." Chester cleared his throat.

  
"We have reason to believe that Mordred _is_ the traitor."

-x. -

It has been days, weeks, since that old fart implanted the chip inside him. He knew that it will be not long before... that he will be branded as the traitor. As Mordred. Funny how things always turn out for him. And he has the tingling feeling that his betrayal will happen today. His intuition was rarely wrong.

So he just stood up, stretched and made his way to the training field. If something major were to happen there, the damage could be controlled.

-x. -

Agents were storming out into the field, five or was it seven? He lost count after the fourth, with him being occupied play his part well, while avoiding to get the hell kicked out of him.

Eggsy fought them all simultaneously.

  
Strike. Strike. Block. Repeat.

  
Shortly after he dodged a strike to his head that would have shattered his cheekbone, he swiftly dislocated the other agents shoulder, broke a rib or two and knocked him unconscious.  
One down several more to go.

"Why are you attacking me, guys? I did not spike the coffee two weeks ago", he called out while nearly being impaled by a knife.

"Stop insulting us, Mordred. Galahad _vouched_ for you and this is how you repay him?!"

Hesitation crept up in leaf green eyes. And that short moment cost him. A strong kick to his left side, followed by a blow to his head. Three broken ribs, one possibly fractured. Possible concussion.  
Well, what did he expect? The most deadly agents out there to what? Subdue? Capture? Or kill? Either way, the repercussions were going to be fierce and painful.

Eggsy took a deep breath, ignoring the burning pain on his left side. He had to play his part well, or else, everything would have been for naught.

  
And in a blink of an eye, every trace of the happy and cheeky young man was gone, replaced by Mordred- the ruthless killing machine.

The next moments were blurry- he just shut his racing thoughts down and fought. Two down, three down.

A knife in his right shoulder jolted him back into reality. But still, he could not help to be glad that none of the others could draw their guns, lest they injure one of themselves. Kingsman suits were not secure against headshots...

Three agents were still standing. He would just have to put his message across...  
The three agents were circling around the traitor, as if he was a mindless animal. That thought hurt, but he wanted things to turn out like that, did he not?

"Eggsy."

Said agent's head snapped to the source of the voice. And he finally looked at the face. Really looked.  
Percival. Just looking at the man's disappointed face nearly made him crumble. The older man took a step towards him.

"Why?"

That simple word almost made Eggsy laugh out of despair. _Why_ _indeed_?  
But still, his face betraying none of his inner turmoil. A smirk spread involuntarily across his face.

  
"Why indeed, Perce." His tone mocking. He then let his features melt into anger.

"What do you want from me?! I killed Valentine and his minions. I stopped his plan to eradicate nearly the whole world and I brought him back alive! What more do you want from me?! _What_?!", his voice hoarse with emotion __.

Percival used his emotional state as an opening to charge. Eggsy immediately snapped back to attention. Just as Percival took out his gun, Eggsy disappeared momentarily from his sight- just to reappear behind him. The younger agent swiftly disabled the gun and held his 'prisoner' in a vice like grip.

Slowly, just like a theatrical actor would open the stage, Eggsy placed a finger, his hand poised like a mock gun beneath Percival's chin. Motions of exaggerated grandeur.

"Bang."

The traitor calmly said behind him. Then he leant in closer.

"You would have been dead, Perce." The traitor sighed in mock sadness.  
"It was just a farce. Everything. It _is_..." There was something seemingly desperate in Eg- in Mordred's voice. But before he could answer, he received a kick in his popliteal and crumbled down to his knees. Shortly after his own gun was slamming into his temple. Then darkness.

Meanwhile, Eggsy just stood over the man, eyeing the blood that seeped out of the head-wound. Just as he wanted to turn away, a dart was shot into his neck. The last thing he heard was Merlin's Scottish brogue, him snarling.

"Enough."

-x. -

He woke up to an unfamiliar surrounding. He was instantly fully alert, only to realise that he was bound to a chair. Uncomfortably, he might add.

"Ah it seems our Mordred is awake.", the old fuck said pleasantly. "Now, I have taken the liberty to remove that little microchip out of your neck, Mr. Unwin."

He laid it on a small table. Chester was not there alone. Merlin and Harry were also present. Their faces unreadable. But they probably felt anger and betrayal, who wouldn't? The thought made him sick.

"And here is the stick with the Valentine data..." he laid that next to the offending piece of technology.  
"And here is a list which points out all the facts that you were working for Valentine all along." He cleared his throat. "You refused to use Valentine's free sim-card... despite your poor standing. Why could you hack into Valentine's database when Merlin, a seasoned Kingsman could not? Someone of your upbringing would not have been able...", Chester purposely trailed off. Eggsy gritted his teeth, hand balled into fists.

"Fuck you."

Arthur just smirked arrogantly. "But I wonder why you, a traitor decided to kill him in the end? Was it because of Galahad, whose life was saved by your father? The bonds you made with the others? Or just a pitiful attempt to be hailed as a hero- while being the deceitful street urchin that you really are?", Chester's voice mocking, chin in hand as if he was contemplating the world's grad mystery.

"I chose Kingsman over Valentine. I secured the data. What more do you want?!"

In that moment Harry, no Galahad leapt to his feet and punched Eggsy across the face.  
"You ungrateful brat. A brave agent lost his life and many others lives were effected too. You killed James, a friend of your father, and you disgraced his memory." Eyes blazing in anger and hate.  
On the inside Eggsy's heart clenched. His mentor, a man who with Merlin together presumed a positive father role in his life, hated him. He did not know that it would be hurtful...  
But this was unbearable. He was not sure which hurt him more...  
Them hating him. Or them, immediately believing Chester that he was a traitor.

A humourless chuckle left his lips.

"And why, pray tell did _he_ survive, while my father sacrificed himself?", his voice deflated.

"So you just wanted petty revenge?" Merlin's voice was detached, indifferent.   
Arthur then broke in.

"Now, now gentlemen. We will deal with him accordingly. Tomorrow." Before any protest were sound out, the old man held up his hand.  "Tomorrow."

Chester approached Eggsy and leant over menacingly. Discretely he slipped a key into Eggsy's hand.

"Good luck, Mordred."

The man patted him on his already injured shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

Eggsy nearly gasped out in pain, but he would not grant that man, that deceiving traitor this pleasure.

And then, he was alone.

-x. -

He was hurt, he was tired, he was on the run.

Left. Right. Left.

The alarm resounded throughout the building. Estimated time that remained to escape, approximately 2 minutes and 30 seconds.

He ran, ribs on fire, shoulder throbbing to his rapid pulse. He could already see the clearing and its surrounding forest.  
Remaining time- 45 seconds.

He reached the forest. Now he could disappear.

Except for the figure standing only mere feet away from him, gun poised at his head.

Harry fucking Hart. In moments like this Eggsy wondered if he had been cursed.  
But now was not exactly the time to wallow in self-pity.  
Actually, it was never the time. An option. Steeling himself, he squared his shoulders, chin up, looking defiantly at his mentor.

"What now, _Galahad_?"


	7. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again! It is quite unusual for me to write this fast, but anyway! Please enjoy. I apologize if I tend to be too dramtic- but what is lofe without a little bit of theatrics?

Galahad's jaw tensed, gun still trained on his ex-protégé. Now both of them were just standing three mere feet apart. 

The gun clicked, just for Harry to let it sink slowly. Eggsy was not sure how he should interpret that move- he knew Harry, he knew that the older man disliked needless killing, but it naturally was not above him to decimate threats to Kingsman. Which he was. Harry could be ruthless, to a point of which one could say cruel. While he was mild temperate most of the times, he also possessed a scathing temper that could be uncontrollable. Not only could Harry maim and kill with his hands, but also with his words, because he knew exactly what to say to hurt or break his opponent. A skill which was taught at Kingsman, but also a skill Galahad progressed to much further levels.

 

Eggsy dreaded the impending battle of words. He had to leave somehow, but he is unaware of what his mentor really intends. Escaping now would be too risky.

 

Harry's mind meanwhile was a chaotic mess. How could he have been so wrong? A part of him did not want to believe it, but the evidence, everything just pointed at him. Another part knew that he had to kill the traitor- the information the young man had was too valuable and dangerous. And if Kingsman's secrets were to be revealed or Valentine's...

But still...

 

Then his resolve hardened.

 

"Out of pure respect for your father, I will not kill you.", he started, voice cold as ice. "Kingsman do not take kindly to traitors- nor do they take kindly to failures. And it is  my mistake for recommending you as my candidate- recommending a disgrace. I am ashamed and humiliated to have put my faith into you. I stuck my neck out for you, I risked my job and you just thank me by betraying me, betraying everyone of us."

 

Eggsy could not seem to move. He knew, knew that Harry could be ruthless, but not to this extend. He was sometimes, on missions. But never to his colleague or friends.

 

'Not his colleague anymore. _Nothing_.'

 

The man did not seem to notice the other's distress, or really did not care and ruthlessly continued.

 

"Your father would turn in his grave. You brought shame upon his memory.", he calmly said, while approaching the traitor menacingly, until they were mere inches apart.

Galahad forcefully grabbed Eggsy by the collar.

"So I will tell you this one time, and one time only. I want you to leave. To hide, just like the despicable rat you are. Leave Kingsman and I alone, if not, the next time I see you, I might not be so generous. Because death might be too lenient. Do you understand me?"

Then he shoved the paralysed younger man from him.

" _Leave_!", he repeated forcefully as the other man did not show any sign to move.

 

Eggsy scrambled back to his feet and ran. He ran as long as his legs could carry him.

 

After collapsing on a dark alleyway and losing any feeling in his tired body, Eggsy just sat there, staring at the grimy wall, opposite of him. It seemed like hours until he could calm his aching heart. Now, what should be his next move, with the seed of betrayal already sown.

 

-x. -

 

 

"Mum, come with me. I will provide for you and Dais'. Come with me.",he held out his hands towards her, a hopeful and happy sparkle in his eyes. A new start. A new life. Without pain.

 

Eggsy knew that he had to hide from Kingsman, but he was certain that he could blend in. He would just go away, somewhere untraceable with his mum and Daisy, away from Dean's abuse and petty crimes. Naturally, he would not live with them, but he could provide for them, Kingsman's pay checks really were grand. He had made enough to buy them a sizeable apartment, and more. Luckily enough, all the years living in the estates made him not trust banks, so he had stashed themaway. So he now had that amount in his breast-pocket, ready to leave with his family. 

 

 

Michelle was confused.

She looked fearfully down at the beaten forms of her husband and his friends. Instead of fear and confusion, anger replaced those emotions.

"Who do you think you are, _boy_?",her voice shaking in anger.

 

Eggsy felt as if an icy dagger was stabbed into his heart. Shock rooted him to the spot.

"Do you think you can just swagger in here, in this fancy suit and beat up my husband? Do you think that I will just leave Dean and go with you?" She glared at her own son.

"If you thought that for just one tiny moment, then you are terribly mistaken.",her eyes were gleaming with such ferocity- such hate.

That was the word Eggsy found most suiting. It made his throat clogg up- a stinging sensation building behind his eyes, but he willed them away. Not now. At least not yet.

"You are a disappointment. Nothing like Lee. You are disgracing his name. You couldn't do anything- you couldn't help this family, you were and are just a burden. He took the job so that he could provide for you. But you couldn't repay him, could you? Dean helped us. Unlike you. So you really have the nerve to come here, beat him up and say things like that? I am ashamed to call you my son. But no more. Leave."

 

Eggsy still couldn't move. Everything around him just seemed to slow down like a movie. And then someone would just cruelly tap the repeat button. Every word his mother said was so clear, so loud, even if in reality she just spoke barely over a whisper. It still rang in his head- over and over again.

 

After Michelle saw that the boy would not move she screamed.

 

" _LEAVE_!"

 

Eggsy violently flinched back. His gaze was full of hurt and despair. He stumbled back to the door, nearly tripping over his own feet.

As he opened the door and turned to leave, he heard her loud and clear.

"And never come back boy, you hear me? Leave me and my family alone. You mean nothing to me."

 

He just closed the door silently behind him, with a soft thud.

 

He knew that their family crumbled down into thousands of pieces, when his father died on a classified mission. But he couldn't stop hoping that his mother still loved him, even if she never did anything when he was beaten by Dean or his dogs. He couldn't stop loving her and sweet Daisy. Even if she was Dean's. He wanted to- needs to protect them... not that he promised Harry that he will look after his mum, but also because it was his duty. Harry. He huffed out a desperate laugh. Two people who have proclaimed their hate for him on one day. Two of them who actually said it... The others just haven't gotten an opportunity.

Eggsy let out a strained chuckle.

"Bloody hell, I feel like a dejected Valentine."

A sob has risen up from his throat. But he refused to cry. Swallowing the urge to just break down, he hastily stood up and left.

 

For now, he just had to get away.

 

-x. -

 

He was standing at the outskirts of the city. He had cleaned up some unfinished business and was ready.

A thought came up to the forefront of his mind.

Why was he always the one losing- why should he be the one losing?

He was going to change this... whatever it takes. In the end he will survive- he will win.

The one victorious.

There will be a reason, why his name is Mordred.

A mad glint shone in his eyes.

 _Mordred_ _the_ _Kingslayer_...

"Chester King, you better watch out for your treachery- one day I will come back and claim back what is mine. Threatening me is fine- threatening my family is going to be your downfall."

 

And with those words he turned his back to London and left. For now.

 


	8. Doubts

A month or two have passed, in which he had to vanish under the radar, find a place to stay, some shady, informal job, and start his plans. It was tiring. Physically and mentally.

 

Sometimes he found it hard to believe in the good of the people. Sometimes everything just seemed so bleak, meaningless, jaded.

It was difficult to carry on as a person- a person with a good conscience, _a human_.

 

He knew that it was not the moment to slip into depression or a burnout for that matter, but there are moments in which he asks himself why he is doing all this.

 

Why he shouldn't just let them fall. Just giving up- sometimes, a small cruel voice whispers to him why he doesn't just let them fare on their own, even if that means their death. They were going to be fine as long they do not find out about Chester's betrayal.

 

And they have never really done anything for him, have they?

 

_'Mum never stopped Dean- Mum never protected me and Daisy- Mum never did anything after Dad died-left us with this monster. Mum hates me._

_Harry left us to our own devices. Harry never did anything against Dean- Harry abandoned me. He hates me._

_Merlin abandoned me. Merlin never believed in me. He hates me._

_Roxy and Parcival abandoned me. They didn't do anything. They hate me._

_They abandoned me. They betrayed me.They were so quick to believe that I am the traitor._

_I hate them.'_

 

But he knew that could not afford to listen to those poisonous thoughts- because if he listens they would have won- and Eggsy would not have a reason to fight anymore. Then everything will just fade into nothingness.

 

Furthermore he, himself was not sure if he could do it. Or even if he did, he was not sure, if they want him back. He betrayed them after all, one way or another. He lied to them. And those treacherous thought crept into his mind like a virus.

 

He hated those thoughts, but he could not help it.

 

So he just sat there on some steps, near his shabby apartment and just waited for the sun to set- maybe. He just did not know what he waited for. Redemption? Justice? And then again a treacherous and cynical thought creeped into his line of thoughts. Death?

 

As he wallowed in his tiredness, he saw a person sitting beside him.

He glanced at the person, to see that it was an elderly woman, who smiled gently at him.

 

"Why are you looking so sad, dear?", her voice mellow, full of genuine concern. Her caring voice somehow made him choke. He felt somehow so jaded, as he did not expect anyone to care.

 

Nonetheless he tried to smile, even if it just for her sake, in a sense.

 

"No, I'm really fine. It's nothing."

 

She looked at him disapprovingly, not buying into his lie. But then she just gently shook her head, and smiled. She sat down beside him.

 

"Then have a biscuit. Biscuits always cheer you up." She opened a small package of store-bought biscuits and handed him one.

 

Eggsy just stared at the biscuit for several seconds, until his lips kind of crept upwards, to a beginning of a genuine smile.

"Mother told me, not to take candy's from strangers", he cheekily said, as he still took one from her and bit into the offered sweet.

 

"Oh sonnie, you are definitely not my age group- but I wouldn't mind having a go at your father, judging by your looks", she fired back at him instantly and nearly having Eggsy choke on the biscuit. She laughed at his discomfort, patting him on the back to help him dislodge a piece of the biscuit.

 

After a while they talked about anything and nothing, somehow he felt much lighter. She seemed genuinely interested. And she had a wicked sense of humour, especially what she did when she was younger. He laughed inside as he thought about the saying 'Never judge a book by it's cover'. How true.

As the sun finally set, the kind elderly woman spoke up.

 

"I am terribly sorry o cut off our delightful conversation, but I think that I have to get back and my back is going to kill me later, if I stay a minute more on those stairs. Not as young as I used to be", she said apologetically.

 

"No,no,no it's fine m'am. I understand.", Eggsy waved off the apology.

He felt like himself again, for the first time in months, all thanks to her.

 

"D'you want me to walk you home?"

 

She smiled but shook her head.

"It's ok dearie, I live just around the corner. Maybe we could talk again sometime?"

 

Eggsy nodded enthusiastically,

 

"That would be brill... Thank you very much. I really needed that."

 

She smiled knowingly,

"Sometimes we just need some help to stand up again."

They waved and she left, but before she could get very far, Eggsy jogged up to her.

"M'am I... I still do not know your name?", he uttered, embarrassed.

 

"Oh, my name is Martha. Or Mrs. Hudson if you like."

 

"Mrs. Hudson then. Thanks again."

And then he disappeared in a rush. Mrs. Hudson laughed fondly and resumed her walk home. He forgot to tell her his name, but sometimes you do not need to know someone's name to feel close to someone.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> Just a little insight to Eggsy‘s feelings and a potential plot line development- actually it is a filler...well  
> Hope you enjoyed it  
> ＼＼\٩(๑`^´๑)۶//／／


End file.
